CONFUSION (la rose d'Opal)
by Witch2306
Summary: histoire d'un autre monde a une autre époque,conflit jalousie action et pouvoir au rendez vous
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Nous nous trouvons dans le royaume d'Opal, dans un monde où la magie existe mais est très limitée. Dans ce monde, vivait des hommes, mais également des créatures de l'ombre et une guerre faisait rage entre ces deux espèces depuis la nuit des temps.

Le royaume d'Opal était connu pour ses nombreuses richesses, en effet, il comptait des centaines de petites mines de pierres précieuses ainsi qu'un trésor qui appartenait à la famille royale. Mais surtout, leur richesse venait de la main d'œuvre des forgerons qui avaient la réputation d'être les meilleurs fabricants d'arme en termes de qualité au monde. Par conséquent, le commerce avec les autres royaumes était florissant.

Mais Opal était aussi réputé pour les paysages merveilleux qu'il offrait et qui faisait rêver n'importe qui avec ses innombrables petites forêt, ses nombreux lacs d'eau pure qui étaient d'un magnifique bleu hypnotiques, ses montagnes qui touchaient presque les cieux tout en transpercent les nuages et sans oublier ses plaines qui regroupaient une variété infini de fleur plus belles les unes que les autres. La paix régnait au sein de ce royaume depuis des siècles et y vivre était un réel bonheur.

Mais un jour, une armée constituée de ces créatures de l'ombre, plus précisément des ogres, ont décidés d'attaquer Opal et de prendre le royaume et ses richesses aux hommes. N'étant pas préparés, les soldats tombèrent les uns après les autres et la population fut contraint de quitter leur précieux royaume. Les parents du prince Thalion, donc le roi et la reine, succombèrent cette nuit-là, ce qui lui laissa le titre de roi déchut.

Sa sœur ainée, Iris, avait également périt durant cette attaque avec son époux laissant derrière elle un jeune fils : Eolas. Malgré son jeune âge, Thalion avait réussi à regrouper une partie de la population et les guida vers un lieu sûr. Ils marchèrent plusieurs jours avant de trouver refuge dans un village du nom de Myrar qui avait bien voulu les héberger en échange de leurs services. Le soir où ils avaient trouvés asile dans cette petite ville, Thalion était allé vérifier que tout le monde était bien installé. Après cela il se redirigea vers la chambre dans laquelle il s'était installé avec son jeune neveu qui était désormais à sa charge. Mais il fut stoppé soudainement par le bruit sourd qui ne pouvait être autre que des pleurs provenant de la chambre voisine. Il entra doucement et y trouva un petit garçon qui avait à peu près le même âge qu'Eolas. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, à même le sol, ses cheveux roux ébouriffés, les yeux rouges tout en tremblant fortement. Le roi déchut s'approcha de lui doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer et le serra contre lui dans une étreinte rassurante. L'enfant était devenu orphelin suite à l'attaque des ogres, c'est pour cette raison que Thalion décida immédiatement de le prendre sous son aile et de s'occuper de lui, comme il le faisait pour son neveu.

Afin de pouvoir vivre et subvenir aux besoins des deux enfants qui étaient à sa charge et aux siens, Thalion avait dut travailler dans une forge. Il s'occupait d'Eolas et de l'autre petit garçon qui se nommait Abriel comme si il s'agissait de sa propre chaire, de ses propre fils et les aimait comme tel. Il était donc devenu la figure paternelle des deux garçons. En grandissant, Eolas et Abriel sont devenu très proche et avaient développés une activité commune : faire subir leur quatre cent coup à tout le monde, et en particulier à Thalion. Malheureusement pour celui-ci, qui était leur cible favorite, plus le temps passait plus ils usaient de leur imagination qui était sans limite pour le faire tourner en bourrique, lui ainsi que toute la compagnie qui avait survécu.

Quelques années passèrent depuis la funeste nuit de l'attaque des ogres et Thalion ainsi que sa compagnie qui regroupait ses amis ainsi que ses deux fils de cœur avaient entrepris de se lancer dans une quête qui n'était autre que la reconquête de leur ancien royaume. L'aventure fut longue, éprouvante, semée d'embuche, de crainte et même parfois de désespoir. Ils ont dut affronter des gobelins, des trolls et d'autres créatures de l'ombre qui étaient en travers de leur chemin afin d'arriver à Opal et de combattre les ogres pour ensuite récupérer ce qui leur avait été arraché.

Et désormais à la tête de celui-ci se trouvait le roi Thalion et après la reconquête d'Opal, il avait fait entièrement refaire le royaume qui avait était saccagé par leurs derniers occupant. Dans le château qu'il partageait avec sa troupe d'amis, il avait fait refaire toutes les chambres ainsi que la salle du trône. Il avait également fait rénover tous les villages qui appartenaient au royaume pour son peuple. Aux yeux de tous il était devenu plus qu'un roi, il était devenu leur sauveur, celui qui leur avait redonné un toit.

L'histoire commença par une rencontre, une rencontre arrangée. Pour permettre au royaume d'élargir encore ses commerces, le roi avait décidé à contre cœur de marier son neveu, à la fille du roi Galadriel, la princesse Daenara. Cette rencontre avait eu lieu dans le château du roi Thalion.

Le monarque, comme à son habitude, avait ses longs cheveux brun relâchés et muni d'une petite tresse discrète orné d'une pierre d'agate qui l'empêchait de se défaire. Les tresses représentaient en réalité un acte de bravoure et de courage, pour le roi il s'agissait d'avoir récupérer Opal aux ogres. Il portait ses habits royaux ainsi que sa longue cape bleue nuit et sa couronne imposante mais qui restait simple malgré tout. Elle était en or et incrustés de petites tanzanites qui laissaient la lumière passer à travers leur reflets bleu. Ces gemmes n'ont pas été choisi par hasard, en effet le pouvoir des pierres était pris très au sérieux dans ce monde et surtout dans ce royaume. Les tanzanites étaient connu pour leurs facultés à stimuler l'imagination, la créativité artistique, le talent littéraire mais aussi l'humour. Elles permettaient également d'acquérir une culture très vaste dans tous les domaines du savoir car elles fortifiaient la mémoire et attisaient la curiosité. Elles agissaient sur le cerveau, mais elles étaient également très bénéfiques pour la vue et pour l'ouïe. Elles stimulaient les perceptions extrasensorielles et développerait les qualités intuitives.

Eolas, à ses côtés était simplement vêtu d'un pantalon noir, d'une tunique de couleur taupe et sans oublier ses grandes bottes fourrés brune. Lui aussi, tout comme son oncle, portait une couronne en raison de son statut de prince héritier : il s'agissait d'une couronne de laurier en argent aussi légère que fine. Elle était logée dans ses longs cheveux blonds qui retombaient telle une cascade d'or sur ses épaules larges. Sa courte barbe qui était blonde elle aussi, faisait ressortir le bleu envoutant de ses yeux.

Daenara pénétra la grande porte en bois qui menait à la salle du trône accompagnée de ses parents et lorsqu'elle fut devant le grand siège de pierre, elle se retrouva face au roi et à son neveu, donc son futur époux. Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant eux avant de les suivre dans la grande salle à manger du château.

Après un long diner entre les futurs mariés, Thalion et les parents de Daenara, où ils parlaient uniquement de l'organisation de ce mariage et des accords commerciaux qui en découleront, Eolas demanda respectueusement la permission de son roi de quitter la table accompagné de la princesse pour faire plus ample connaissance avec celle-ci. Son oncle ni vu aucune objection et sa promise le suivit sans ajouter un mot pour une balade dans une des forets qui entourait le château.

Ils suivirent un petit sentier dans le silence le plus total. Daenara observait le soleil danser sur la cime et sur les feuilles des arbres, elle qui aimait la nature, ce spectacle qui s'offrait à elle l'émerveilla et elle se fit la promesse formelle de revenir en ces lieu prochainement. Ils arrivèrent sur une petite clairière au milieu de la forêt. La princesse n'en croyait pas ces yeux, cette plaine était entourer d'arbres et formait un cercle parfait, l'herbe était verte claire, presque pâle et des marguerites y poussaient un peu partout, elle avait l'impression de se trouver au paradis. Au bout de la clairière se trouvait un petit banc fait en bois brut de couleur noir, le prince ce dirigea vers celui-ci et invita Daenara à s'assoir après quoi il fit la même chose. Eolas la regarda et rigola face à son regard charmé par autant de beauté :

\- Je sais… C'est magnifique. La première fois que je suis venu ici, après qu'on ait récupéré Opal, j'étais sans voix, un peu comme vous actuellement. J'ai plaisir à venir ici et à me perdre dans la douce symphonie qu'offrent les feuilles de ces divers arbres au passage du vent, ainsi que dans le chant des oiseaux qui se font la cour tout autour de nous. Je viens surtout en ces lieux lorsque j'ai besoin de réfléchir, de me recentrer sur moi-même. On m'a rapporté que vous aimiez également beaucoup ce genre d'endroit, est-ce vrai ?

-Oui en effet, chez moi j'ai aussi un endroit comme celui-ci, en moins extraordinaire bien entendu. C'est un lac caché par des feuillages qui se trouve derrière une ferme abandonnée. Je peux rester assise, pendant des heures sur le vieux quai en bois qui au bord de ce plan d'eau et je regarde le soleil descendre peut a peut pour laisser place à la lumière douce qu'offre la lune. J'y vais également, tout comme vous, pour réfléchir et me sentir en paix, en harmonie avec la nature.

Un long silence s'installa avant qu'Eolas continua avec gène :

-Si je puis me permettre, et pardonnez ma curiosité, mais princesse, pourquoi vos parents veulent-ils vous unir à moi ? Ne préférez-vous pas un mariage d'amour ?

-Il faut avouer que j'aime beaucoup votre franchise à vrai dire. J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir épouser l'homme que j'aurai souhaité, malheureusement mon père, le roi, a eu un enfant avec une de nos servantes et la nouvelle c'est propagée dans tout notre royaume. Donc pour sauver l'honneur de ma famille, et étant donné que je suis leur unique enfant il était nécessaire que je me marie avec un prince de sang royal. Et vous, hormis pour des raisons commerciales, pourquoi votre oncle souhaite-t-il vous unir à moi ?

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour vous, cela ne doit pas être facile. C'est surtout son conseil qui lui à forcer la main, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, tout comme vous et moi. Et ce conseil vous a choisi vous, bien sûr pour des raisons commerciales mais aussi pour la réputation qui vous précède.

-Une réputation ? Je n'étais pas au courant de cela… Laquelle, dites-moi ? Que dit-on à mon sujet ?

-On dit que vous êtes une femme d'honneur et que vous serait sans hésitation une merveilleuse épouse ainsi qu'une bonne mère. J'espère sincèrement que tout cela est vrai, en tout cas vous en avez l'air.

Eolas se leva et lui tendit la main avant de l'aider à se lever à son tour et s'adressa a elle respectueusement et avec un franc sourire sur les lèvres :

-Nous devrions regagner le château, cela fait longtemps que nous sommes partit et la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber, je ne veux pas inquiéter vos parents ni mon oncle.

Le retour fut plus long que prévu et la clarté de la lune s'était déjà imposée. Durant ce trajet une atmosphère pesante régnait et était accompagné du silence ainsi que quelques échanges de sourires respectueux. Arrivés dans la salle du trône, ils se quittèrent avec une simple révérence sans dire un mot et partirent chacun de leur cotés.

Daenara se dirigea vers les appartements que le roi lui avait attribués en attendant le mariage qui était prévu dans les prochains jours, ensuite elle s'installera avec Eolas dans les appartements royaux. Elle ouvrit la porte avec la grande clé que son futur époux lui avait confiée avant qu'ils se séparent et s'avança en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle. Elle se retrouva dans une petite pièce très chaleureuse qui n'était autre que le salon. Cet aspect de cocon était dut à la taille de la pièce mais également à cause de la cheminée et du grand tapis qui recouvrait quasiment la totalité du salon et des murs qui étaient fait en pierre comme dans tout le château d'ailleurs. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre et se laissa retomber sur le lit en miroitant le plafond tout en retenant quelques larmes silencieuses et en murmurant comme pour se parler à elle-même sans attendre de réponse :

-Comment en suis-je arrivée là ? Tout allait si bien pourtant, j'étais enfin heureuse, j'avais enfin trouvé l'amour de ma vie… Et me voilà désormais emprisonnée dans cette union…

De son côté, Eolas partit en direction du bureau qui avait était attribué à son frère d'arme, son meilleur ami : Abriel. Il poussa la porte et s'assis dans le fauteuil en face de celui-ci sans un mot mais en poussant un long soupire tout en se massant les tempes avec ses doigts. Abriel le regarda intensément tout en passant ses mains dans ses long cheveux roux avant et d'entamer la discussion difficilement :

-Alors, comment est ta future épouse ? Enfin, je veux dire, la rencontre c'est bien passé ?

-Elle a tout pour plaire. Mais ce n'est pas… Enfin, tu m'as compris.

Abriel baissa les yeux vers son bureau et joua nerveusement avec la plume qui trainer sur celui-ci avant de continuer :

-Ce n'est pas quoi, Eolas ?

-Ce n'est pas toi !

Le prince avait dit ses mots avec une voix roque et remplit de tristesse ainsi que de désespoir. Avant d'effacer de ses doigts les quelques larmes silencieuses qui avaient coulées silencieusement il continua tout en fermant les yeux, la tête baissé et d'un ton brisé :

-Elle est l'épouse idéale mais je ne pourrais jamais être heureux avec elle parce que ce n'est pas toi ! Abriel je t'aime, et tu le sais. Malheureusement nous ne pouvons être ensemble, nous ne pourrons jamais être ensemble…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours depuis leur première rencontre et par conséquent, à cause des préparatifs, les futurs époux n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de se revoir. Ils étaient désormais chacun dans leur chambre respective à se préparer car l'heure de la cérémonie approchait à grand pas. L'échange des vœux aura lieu dans un des jardins qu'offrait le château et qui avait été entièrement redécorer pour leur union ainsi que la salle du trône qui servira pour la fête.

Eolas, perdu dans ses tristes pensées, était en face de son miroir et ajustait son veston noir silencieusement. Il soupira lourdement en faisant basculer sa tête en arrière tout en plongeant ses mains dans ses longs cheveux avant de rugir de rage en se rappelant le mariage qui aurai lieu quelques heures plus tard et qui allait l'enchaîner à jamais à une femme, certes charmante, mais dont il n'en était pas amoureux.

Il n'avait eu qu'un but dans sa vie, celui de reconquérir Opal. Pour cela il avait été entrainé dès le plus jeune âge, il avait été préparé à cette quête depuis toujours. Et maintenant qu'il avait, avec son oncle et sa compagnie, retrouver leur royaume, il devait se résoudre à passer le reste de des jours coincé dans une union qu'il ne désirait même pas.

Il se redressa subitement lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas s'approcher doucement vers lui. Sans même se retourner il sut que ce ne pouvait être personne d'autre qu'Abriel. Il avait, comme à son habitude, ses longs cheveux roux attachés en un chignon où y sortaient quelques mèches rebelles. Le prince sourit faiblement à son reflet dans le miroir puis baissa la tête en fermant les yeux. Son amant vint par derrière lui et pressa son corps contre le sien pour le prendre délicatement dans ses bras. La barbe rousse d'Abriel venait chatouiller la nuque du prince lorsque celui-ci y déposa un léger baiser qui lui provoqua des frissons dans tout le corps d'Eolas. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long des joues des deux amants, ils avaient peur, peur de ne plus jamais avoir ce genre de moment intime ou pire encore, de ne plus jamais se revoir. Le prince ouvra la bouche et d'un souffle il entama la discussion avec peine :

-Je n'y arriverai pas… Je ne peux pas…

-Eolas, je n'en ai pas envie, et ton oncle non plus d'ailleurs, mais le conseil ne nous donne pas le choix. Même avec son rang de roi, Thalion ne peut pas le défier, personne ne le peut… Te savoir avec une autre m'anéantit tu le sais très bien, mais nous le savions…Nous savions que ce jour arriverais… Nous le savions depuis que tu as été nommé premier héritier … Et même si il n'y aurai pas eu ce mariage arrangé nous n'aurions pas pu vivre notre amour aux yeux de tous… Deux hommes ensemble, qui s'aiment, c'est mal vu, le conseil ne l'accepterai pas, le peuple non plus… Ainsi que votre oncle qui nous considère comme ses fils de cœur… Pour lui c'est comme si nous étions frères.

Malheureusement Abriel n'avait pas tort, le conseil existait depuis toujours et représentait le peuple. Le conseil n'était autre qu'un groupe de dirigeants qui en quelque sorte secondait le roi et l'aidait à prendre des décisions difficiles. Seulement il avait aussi son mot à dire sur les choix que faisait Thalion autant sur sa vie personnelle que sur son royaume. Et après la batailles contre les orges il avait fallu reconstruire le royaume, et même si ils avaient retrouvés le trésor de leurs ancêtres, les travaux avaient couté suffisamment couteux pour avoir dépensé quasiment la moitié ce me même trésor. Les accords commerciaux n'étaient donc pas de refus et c'est ce que promettait ce mariage. De plus, le peuple attendait un héritier le jour où Eolas deviendrait roi, donc une union avec un homme, donc une union fertile était inconcevable.

Le souffle chaud qu'exerçait la bouche d'Abriel sur sa nuque lui provoqua ses frissons dans tout son être et suffit à l'apaiser légèrement. Puis le prince se retourna sans se défaire de son amant et le regarda dans les yeux avant de continuer :

-Comment va-t-on faire ? Je ne veux pas me séparer de toi…

Abriel fixa son regard dans celui d'Eolas et rapprocha son visage du sien de façon à joindre leurs fronts l'un a l'autre pour ensuite passer ses deux mains dans les cheveux d'Eolas tendrement et dans un murmure il lui répondit :

-Nous trouverons une solution mon amour, je te le promets…

Daenara, elle aussi, tout comme son futur époux, se trouvait en face de son miroir. Elle repensait au mariage qu'elle aurait dût avoir avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, celui avec qui elle aurait fondé une famille, celui qui la rendait heureuse. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur et des larmes inondèrent ses yeux, mais fidèle à elle-même elle releva la tête et continua de s'habiller. Plus le temps passait, plus elle devait se retenir de craquer, au point où c'était devenu presque insurmontable. Sa robe était parfaitement blanche parsemé de petites perles de couleur blanche elles aussi, ce qui mettait ces cheveux roux ondulé en valeur. Dans ces mêmes cheveux qui lui arrivaient tout juste aux épaules, une couronne discrète en argent incrusté de quelques petites gemmes transparentes qui ressemblaient presque à des diamants y était déposée, ce qui faisait magnifiquement ressortir ces beaux yeux verts.

L'heure fatidique était arrivée. Le jeune prince était devant l'hôtel aux côtés de son oncle qui prononcerait le mariage. Le lieu avait l'air d'être tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée : la cérémonie se passait dans un des grands jardins du château. L'herbe était magnifiquement verte et avait été soigneusement coupé le matin même pour l'occasion. Des pétales de roses formaient un chemin vers l'hôtel, tel un tapis rouge, et des centaines de chaises en bois blanc étaient méticuleusement placer des deux côtés de ce soi-disant tapis, pour les invités. Le roi et le prince se trouvaient en dessous d'une arche de roses blanches ce qui faisait ressortir à merveille leurs habits de cérémonie : Eolas avait un veston noir avec une tunique blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon couleur gris foncé, et Thalion était habiller de son long manteau bleu nuit, d'une chemise blanche et d'un bas de la même couleur que son manteau.

Malgré tout le roi avait du mal à regarder son neveu en face, il évitait son regard car il savait que cette union, il ne la souhaitait pas. Mais malheureusement ils y étaient obligés, c'était leur devoir envers le peuple d'Opal et le conseil ne leur avait pas laissé le choix. Il savait qu'Eolas éprouvait surement des sentiments caché envers quelqu'un, mais il était loin de se douter que son cœur avait choisi son autre fils de cœur.

Abriel et le prince avaient toujours été très proche, au début comme des frères puis avec le temps leur relation c'est développée et sans même le remarquer ils éprouvaient des sentiments de plus en plus fort l'un pour l'autre. Ce fut lorsqu'Eolas fut gravement blessé pendant la requête d'Opal par un ogre, qu'ils se rendirent alors compte tous deux de l'amour qu'ils partageaient l'un pour l'autre.

Daenara s'avança lentement vers l'hôtel tout en marchant sur le tapis fait de pétale de fleur, un bouquet de roses rouges à la main. Elle eut une dernière pensée pour l'homme qu'elle aurait dut épouser, et la cérémonie commença. Pour cette occasion, tout le peuple d'Opal et du royaume du roi Galadriel avaient été invité et beaucoup d'entre eux furent présent. Un silence rapide s'installa durant lequel les deux futurs époux se regardèrent d'un air désolé, ils espéraient autant l'un que l'autre que quelque chose ou quelqu'un empêche cette union, mais cela était impossible.

Le roi entama le rituel et la prononciation des vœux arrivait à grand pas. Thalion regarda son neveu avec insistance pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait prendre la parole. Eolas avait la boule au ventre mais commença :

-Princesse Daenara, je vous jure fidélité, respect et confiance. Je vous donnerais tout l'amour que mon cœur peut donner. Je serais toujours à vos côtés quoi qu'il advienne et qu'importe la difficulté. Nous resterons ensemble, uni, malgré la complexité de la vie, malgré les obstacles que nous allons traverser, personne ne pourra nous séparer, je vous le promets.

Eolas avait dit ces mots tout en plongeant son regard dans celui d'Abriel comme si ils lui étaient destinés. Ce dernier, assis au premier rang laissa couler une larme salé le long de sa joue avant de laisser son regard se diriger vers le sol.

-Prince Eolas, je vous jure moi aussi fidélité, respect et confiance. Je vous jure d'être toujours présente pour vous, de vous épauler et de vous guider dans les moments difficiles. Je vous jure de vous donner un héritier, ainsi que d'être une bonne mère ainsi qu'une merveilleuse épouse.

A la fin de ces vœux, le roi donna une alliance à son neveu qui la passa au doigt gracieux de sa promise. Elle était très simple mais magnifique et elle fut son effet auprès du peuple : elle était en argent fin incruster de petites pierres blanches. A son tour, Daenara passa l'alliance au doigt du prince, elle ressemblait beaucoup à la sienne, hormis qu'elle était plus imposante.

Thalion prononça les mots les plus attendu par le peuple mais les plus redoutés pour les deux personnages : « Vous êtes désormais mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée »

A ses mots des larmes envahirent les yeux de Daenara, elle était sur le point de s'effondrer, elle n'y arrivait plus, elle avait tenu bon jusqu'à maintenant mais ces mots lui avaient transpercé le cœur. Elle se sentait comme prise au piège, dépourvue de liberté, dépourvue de sa liberté d'aimer. Eolas s'approcha lentement d'elle et posa un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres pour cacher les larmes de la princesse. Puis il la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dos affectueusement avant de lui chuchoter doucement pour la réconforter :

-Ca va aller, ne vous en faites pas…

Après la cérémonie, ils se dirigèrent tous dans la salle du trône pour la réception donnée en l'honneur des jeunes mariés. De grandes tables et des centaines de chaises en bois noir avaient été disposées le long des murs pour laisser en son centre une large piste de danse. Sur ses mêmes tables, avaient été déposé des centaines de bouquet de lys blanches dans des vases en cristal et des pétales de ces fleures formaient un chemin de table sur les nappes en soie de couleur bleu nuit. Le repas avait été préparé par le meilleur cuisinier d'Opal qui faisait également partit de la compagnie de Thalion : Peep, et l'alcool coulait à flot.

Eolas qui se trouvait entre son oncle et son épouse, avait à peine touché à son assiette tout comme Daenara. Une fois le festin terminé, des musiciens étaient apparus et avaient commencé à jouer, ce qui fit démarrer la fête. Une grande partie des invités qui étaient resté rejoignirent le milieu de la salle pour danser.

Le prince se leva pour aller rejoindre Abriel qui était partit en direction du jardin. Il le trouva assis mollement, une bouteille de vin à la main, sur l'une des chaises blanches qui avait été construite pour le mariage et qui était encore dehors. Eolas s'agenouilla doucement en face de lui pour ne pas l'effrayer et lui vola un doux baiser qui se finit en larmes :

-Je t'aime Abriel, et rien ne pourra changer mes sentiments pour toi…

-Je le sais… J'ai réussi à rester fort jusque maintenant mais ces mots que tu as prononcés durant l'échange des vœux, en me regardant, m'a fait comprendre que jamais nous aurons droit au bonheur…

Eolas retira la bouteille des mains de son amant et l'aida à se relever. Ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas qu'Abriel tira son amant vers lui en plaquant son bassin au sien à l'aide de ses mains posés sur celui-ci. Son regard se plongea intensément dans celui du prince qui, lui, avait ses mains perdus dans sa tignasse rousse. Le rouquin approcha lentement ses lèvres vers celles de son frère d'arme et ils fermèrent leurs paupières simultanément, prêtes à accueillir le baiser qui allait suivre. Mais alors que leur lèvres étaient entrouvertes et qu'ils partageaient le même souffle chaud qui se hacha doucement, Abriel se figea brusquement, retenant sa respiration et savourant caque secondes de cet instant qui sera désormais rare à l' avenir. Puis, d'une légère pression, Eolas uni leur bouches l'une à l'autre dans une infini douceur qui fit frissonner leurs corps au plus profond de leurs âmes. Cette danse auquel se livraient leurs lèvres s'intensifia peu à peu pour laisser place à une passion dévorante. Elles se quittèrent ensuite brièvement pour mieux se retrouver et la bouche avide d'Abriel quitta celle de son amant pour aller se poser sur ses joues, puis descendit doucement sa nuque pour y déposer une multitude de petits baisés qui brûlèrent chacun la peau d'Eolas. Le guerrier regagna les lèvres du prince et les mordilla délicatement avant de se séparer de lui, sans rompre leur distance et ses mains toujours posés sur son bassin. Ils reprirent leur souffle et s'allongèrent à même le sol, la tête d'Eolas posé sur le torse ferme d'Abriel. Les deux amants restèrent dans cette position à observer le ciel en silence, profitant chacun de la simple présence de l'autre avant de rejoindre difficilement à nouveau la fête.

Daenara restait silencieuse, toujours assise sur sa chaise, tout en jouant nerveusement avec son alliance qu'elle faisait roulée entre ses doigts. Elle était malheureuse mais arrivait très bien à le caché, si bien que personne ne s'en rendit compte, sauf son époux bien entendu car il ressentait la même chose. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête elle fut surprise de voir Thalion qui se tenait juste devant elle, avec un léger sourire tracé sur ses lèvres :

\- Me feriez-vous l'honneur de danser avec moi ?

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle s'empressa de saisir délicatement du bout des doigts et ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Le roi posa une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur sa hanche tandis que la jeune mariée tendit ses mains vers sa nuque. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux tout en valsant au milieu de la foule. Une fois la musique terminée, Thalion invita la princesse à faire un tour sur les remparts du château avec lui. La vue était magnifique, de là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir l'intégralité du jardin où c'était déroulée la cérémonie quelques heures plus tôt. La lune était pleine et les milliers d'étoiles dans le ciel les éclairaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour admirer le paysage lorsque le roi pris doucement Daenara par les épaules afin de la tourner vers lui :

-Princesse, je veux que vous sachiez que si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit je serais à votre écoute et à votre disposition. Après l'échange des vœux j'ai bien vu que vous n'alliez pas bien, j'en suis sincèrement navré. Ce mariage…. Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais pour mon neveu, j'aurais voulu qu'il se marie avec la personne que son cœur aurait choisie, malheureusement la vie n'est pas aussi simple.

-Merci beaucoup mon roi, j'apprécie vraiment votre offre, mais cela n'est pas nécessaire, je vais bien. Je sais que cette union n'enchante pas Eolas, mais je ferais tout mon possible pour le rendre heureux.

Daenara lui lança un faible sourire que le roi lui redit presque immédiatement.

Thalion repartit lentement en direction de la salle de fête et la princesse resta encore quelques instants sur les remparts à réfléchir à sa nouvelle vie tout en scrutant le ciel étoilé. Elle allait, elle aussi se mettre en direction de la salle, lorsqu'une ombre lui sait le bras violement et elle se figea instantanément quand elle reconnut le visage de son père avec un air moqueur sur les lèvres:

-Tu vois, princesse, ce n'était pas si difficile tout compte fait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Les jeunes mariés étaient restés dans la salle du trône jusqu'à ce que la fête se termine. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers leurs nouveaux appartements qui se trouvaient en face de ceux du roi. Eolas tourna la clef dans la serrure de la grande porte en bois brut qui se trouvait devant eux. Lorsque Daenara et son époux rentrèrent la princesse se figea et fut immédiatement bouche-bée. Eolas n'avait pas pesé ses mots lorsque pendant la réception il lui avait avoué que le roi en personne avait fait refaire ces appartements spécialement pour sa venue : tout avait été redécorer selon les gouts de Daenara. Derrière la porte se trouvait une large chambre. Les murs était, comme dans tout le reste du château, fait en pierre, ce qui donnait, malgré la taille de la chambre un aspect de chaleureux.

Dans cette pièce se trouvait un large canapé noir au milieu de la pièce devant une table basse en bois beige ainsi que deux fauteuils noir eux aussi mais ils étaient un peu plus en retrait et tournés face à la cheminée. Plus loin se trouvait le lit qui avait été fait en bois blanc recouvert d'un drap en soie de couleur taupe ainsi que de gros oreillers de la même teinte et de la même texture. Une porte en bois noir avec une poignée ronde en or cachait la salle de bain qui était muni d'une grande baignoire blanche ainsi qu'un lavabo de la même couleur. Dans cette pièce les murs n'était pas les même que dans celle d'à côté : ils étaient en carrelage noir ardoise tout comme le sol.

Ils pénétraient dans leur nouvelle chambre à coucher et s'assirent sur le lit en soupirant presque en même temps. Il était très tard et ils en avaient bavé tous les deux durant cette longue journée. Eolas baissa les yeux et pris doucement la main de sa femme avant de commencer :

-Pour ce qui est de la conception d'un héritier…

Daenara ne le laissa pas termina sa phrase et répliqua avec une voix douce et peiné :

-Nous ne sommes pas obliger de le faire ce soir… Cela peut attendre ne vous en faites pas.

A peine quelques minutes après s'être endormis, le prince fut réveiller brutalement par un cri d'effroi provenant de sa femme allongée à ses coter. Il alluma la bougie qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet et trouva Daenara assise en étant recroquevillé sur elle-même, tremblante et en pleur. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire parfaitement ondulés étaient désormais ébouriffés, preuve qu'elle avait beaucoup remuée durant son sommeil. Il l'a pris ensuite dans ses bras comme pour la protéger et une fois qu'elle fut calmée il commença :

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui… Ce n'est rien… Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Enfin… Plutôt un souvenir.

\- De quoi s'agissait-il ? Vous pouvez tout me dire, vous le savez.

-Ce n'est rien… Je… Je ne veux pas vous embêter avec cela…

-Vous ne m'embêter pas, je vous l'assure.

-Très bien …Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, donc il y a quelques jours seulement, je ne vous ai pas tout dit sur les raisons qui m'ont poussée à accepter de vous épouser. Quand mon père, le roi Galadriel, m'a demandé d'accepter cette union, j'ai refusé immédiatement car j'étais déjà fiancée à un homme du nom d'Owen. Il était d'une incroyable beauté, il avait les cheveux long et noir toujours attaché en chignon avec quelques mèches rebelles qui en sortait un peu de tous les côtés. Je pouvais plonger mon regard dans ses beaux yeux brun pendant des heures, et son sourire, oh mon dieu son sourire… Il était… il était tout simplement magique. Nous nous étions rencontrées lors de la fête que mon père avait organisée pour la nouvelle année. J'étais assise seule et un peu en retrait des autres lorsqu'il s'est approcher de moi et m'a très poliment inviter à danser avec lui. Je suis tout de suite tomber sous son charme et nous avions été tous deux victimes d'un coup de foudre. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un rêve, nous tournions au rythme doux de la musique, puis la musique changea et devenait de plus en plus rythmé et nos pas également, nous ne pouvions nous empêcher de rire et son sourire réchauffait déjà mon cœur. Et comme dans un conte de fée, à la fin de la soirée, après la dernière danse, lorsqu'il ne restait plus que nous sur scène et que tout le monde était partit, il a déposé un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, tout en plongeant un de ses mains dans mes cheveux et l'autre sur une de mes hanches. Quelques jours plus tard, alors que j'étais dans la grande bibliothèque du royaume, une main me tira doucement en arrière et c'est alors que je vis son visage, les rayons du soleil dansaient sur sa peau pâle, il était encore plus beau que l'autre soir et je restais figé devant lui en souriant béatement lorsqu'il me dit, et je me rappelle de ses paroles dans les moindre détails : « J'étais sur de te trouver à cet endroit. Depuis notre rencontre je viens ici chaque jour dans l'espoir de te revoir, tu m'avais dit que tu adorais lire et que c'était ta bibliothèque favorite, j'en ai donc conclu que tu y passerais ». Après cela, nous nous retrouvions souvent et notre relation avait évolué, mais était bien entendu restée secrète car j'étais une princesse et lui un forgeron. Je ne m'étais jamais sentit aussi vivante qu'à ses côtés, je l'aimais, je l'aimais si fort et j'avais enfin trouvé le bonheur auprès de lui. Mais suite à la demande de mon père et connaissant sa détermination, nous avions décidé de nous enfuir du royaume et de vivre notre amour pleinement, de ne plus jamais avoir besoin de le caché et pouvoir fonder une famille. On s'imaginait déjà vivre dans une petite maison à la campagne avec un grand jardin pour jouer avec nos enfants, nous voulions une vie simple. Lui aurait travaillé dans la forge du village et moi j'aurai pu réaliser mon rêve qui était d'écrire un roman. Nos enfants seraient allés dans une petite école du coin et nous aurions été heureux, nous aurions pu vieillir ensemble. Quelques jours après avoir pris la décision de partir nous étions fin prêts à nous en aller. Nous nous sommes rejoint avec nos bagages sur le dos, prêt du quai dont je vous avais déjà parlé. Nous allions partir en direction d'une nouvelle vie, lorsqu'une flèche me frôla le bras pour ensuite continuer son trajet et se loger dans la poitrine d'Owen qui se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière moi. J'entendis alors un bruit sourd qui n'était autre que son cris de surprise et de douleur, et à ce moment précis, une part de moi c'était déchirer. Je me suis précipiter vers lui et je me suis effondrer en larmes près de son corps sans vie qui baignait désormais dans un flot de sang, sa tête sur mes genoux et mes mains qui essayaient d'arrêter l'hémorragie. En une fraction de seconde j'ai tout perdu, mon amour, mon meilleur ami, ma vie futur à ses côtés. Je hurlais , je hurlais à en perdre la voix, des hurlements de souffrance, de désespoir qui se sont vite transformer en hurlement de rage et de fureur lorsque mes yeux se sont séparer de sa dépouille pour aller en direction du tireur qui n'était autre que mon propre père.

Eolas la regardait avec les larmes aux yeux, comment un père pouvait faire sa à sa fille ? Il ne pouvait pas imaginer pire situation lorsque Daenara repris la parole :

-Ensuite les hommes de mon père m'on séparer de son corps et m'ont ramenés de force au château. Environ un mois plus tard, il avait découvert que j'attendais l'enfant d'Owen. Il m'a alors enfermé dans ma chambre et ma drogué à l'aide de plantes magique pour pas que je tente de m'enfuir à nouveau et pour que la nouvelle ne se répande pas dans le royaume et garder cette grossesse secrète .J'ai donc passé plusieurs mois enfermé dans cette pièce, seule, sans même prendre conscience du temps qui passait à cause de l'effet de ces herbes. J'avais peur, peur qu'on fasse du mal à la seule chose qui me restait de l'homme que j'aimais. Si nous avions prévu de partir c'était aussi pour ce bébé qui allait nous combler de bonheur, nous allions fonder une famille. Je sentais, par moment, lorsque les effets de la drogue s'estompaient, des coups de pied du petit être qui grandissait en moi. Et un soir, j'ai ressenti de violentes contractions dans le bas du ventre, il allait arriver. Je hurlais de douleur quand une sage-femme et mon père ont débarqués dans ma chambre et m'on préparer pour mettre au monde mon enfant. Je serai si fort mes jambes pour ne pas qu'il sorte, il ne pouvait pas naitre dans cette situation, pas comme ça. Mais rien n'y fait et le travail avait déjà commencé. J'avais mal, je voyais du sang couler le long de mes cuisses pour finir en flaque sur le sol, je m'étais résolu à pousser, à pousser de toutes mes forces. J'étais presque inconsciente lorsque j'entendis les pleurs de mon nouveau-né et mon père ordonner à la sage-femme de le faire évacuer en vitesse et de partir élever mon enfant elle-même loin de notre royaume. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de le voir, je ne sais même pas si il s'agit d'un petit garçon ou d'une petite fille. Et à chaque fois que mes yeux se ferment, tout ce repasse devant moi, Owen transpercé par la flèche, son hurlement d'agonie, les pleures de mon enfant… à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux j'ai l'impression de revivre ces scènes…

Eolas voyant que des larmes coulaient le long des joues de la princesse et les sanglots arriver, il l'a pris dans ses bras. Il plaça son visage en coupe entre ses mains puissantes et déposa un doux baiser affectueux sur son front et lui répondit dans un murmure avant de la reprendre pour une autre étreinte :

-Vous êtes en sécurité maintenant, je vous protégerais quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il se passe, je vous le promets.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le conseil c'était réuni pour la première fois depuis le mariage qui avait eu lieu il y a moins d'une semaine auparavant. Il était constitué du roi, de deux anciens membres restant de l'ancien conseil : Ohtar et Wondrel, ainsi que de quelques membres de la compagnie de Thalion : Parath qui était son script mais aussi son meilleur ami, les deux frères Fëor et Mëor qui étaient de puissants guerrier, Finnian qui était son maitre d'arme et bien évidement Eolas et Abriel.

Thalion avait horreur de ces réunions interminable, parler de politique, de commerce, de lois l'ennuyais fortement. Sans parler de toute la paperasse qu'il avait à faire, ensuite à signer et encore après à envoyer. Il n'était pas fait pour ça, il n'avait pas envie d'être roi, il n'en avait jamais eu envie d'ailleurs. Mais suite à la mort de ses parents durant l'attaque des ogres et après la reconquête d'Opal, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Le seul moment où il se sentait à sa place était pendant ses entrainement au combat avec Finnian, il était né pour l'action pas pour parler politique derrière une table et assis sur un grand siège fait en velours. De plus, il avait de moins en moins de temps, à cause de ses responsabilités de roi, pour s'entrainer ou d'aller se balader en cheval comme il avait l'habitude de le faire avant. Il en arrivait même parfois à regretter sa vie d'avant, celle où certes il n'était qu'un forgeron mais au moins il n'avait pas l'impression de porter le monde sur ses épaules et où il avait un semblent de liberté qu'il ne possède plus désormais avec sa fonction de roi.

Même passer du temps avec ses fils de cœur était devenu occasionnel et cela lui manquait beaucoup, à part lorsqu'ils lui jouaient des tours bien entendu. Comme par exemple la fois où ils l'on menotter à une des femmes du royaume parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il en été amoureux mais qu'il n'oser pas lui avouer, alors qu'enfaite non. Ou la fois où ils ont fait enlever tous les meubles de sa chambre, y compris son lit parce que : « ils étaient trop vieux et que du coup ça n'allait pas avec la déco», par conséquent le roi a dut racheter ses propre meubles à un antiquaire. Ou alors quand ils ont mis une poule dans son bureau « parce qu'il faut affronter ses peurs, même lorsqu'elles sont ridicules », qui d'ailleurs s'y trouve encore car elle refuse catégoriquement de partir et qu'il n'ose pas la contredire. Thalion était toujours étonner de voir l'imagination débordante qui n'avait pas changé d'Eolas et d'Abriel malgré qu'ils aient grandit. Ils taquinaient aussi le reste de la compagnie, mais le roi restait leur cible favorite bien sûr. C'était leur façon à eu d'exprimer leur affection, en quelque sorte.

Comme d'habitude, Thalion était le premier arrivé dans la salle suivit des autres membres du conseil. Tous était déjà présent attendant Eolas et Abriel, qui, fidèle à eux-mêmes, étaient en retard comme pratiquement à chaque fois d'ailleurs. Ils se mirent tous assis autour de la salle, lorsque les deux amants déboulèrent en ouvrant la porte d'un coup sec et en courant jusqu'à leurs sièges. Le roi regarda son neveu qui était sur la chaise à côté de la sienne d'un air légèrement énerve et il soupira avant le lui murmurer discrètement pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende :

-Encore en retard… Vous ne changerais donc jamais tous les deux.

La séance commença rapidement et la discussion se basa tout d'abord sur les accords commerciaux liés au mariage d'Eolas. Le royaume de la famille de Daenara possédait de grandes mines d'or et d'argent mais aussi de grands champs de raisins pour fabriquer le vin. Puis Thalion pris la parole d'une voix grave et imposante afin de montrer la gravité de la chose :

-On m'a rapporté que dans les forêts des royaumes voisins il y avait eu des attaques de gobelins, précisément des enlèvements. Si cette rumeur dit vrai, il faudra se tenir prêt à riposter. Bien entendu nous ne dirons pas un mot à la population afin de ne pas l'affoler, sinon ça risque de finir en carnage. Fëor et Mëor, je veux que vous fassiez des rondes dans toutes les forêts du royaume chaque jour pour être sûr qu'il n'y a pas de danger. Finnian, toi tu t'occuperas de veiller sur le château et sur les villages alentour.

Tous acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête sans dire un mot et le roi repris :

-Si personnes a autre chose à ajouter, je décrète la fin de cette réunion.

A cette phrase Ohtar se leva brusquement et posa ses points sur la table avant d'ajouter avec un certain mépris :

-Justement j'avais une question à poser au prince Eolas, avez-vous déjà mis en route un hériter avec votre femme ?

Eolas il n'était pas surpris par sa question, il l'appréhender même car Ohtar était un conseiller était arrogant et très vieux jeux. Il le regarda néanmoins gravement avant de lui répondre :

-A vrais dire, nous n'y avons pas encore songé, nous préférons prendre notre temps.

-Mais ! Vous ne vous rendez vous pas compte ?! C'est ce que le peuple attend de vous en tant que prince hérité ! C'est inadmissible !

Le conseiller avait presque hurlé dans la salle et tout le monde s'était figer. Le roi fixa Ohtar avec un regard noir et haussa lui aussi le ton, mais parla d'une voix tranquille :

-Je ne vous permets pas de parler de cette façon à mon neveu, conseiller Ohtar. Je vous rappelle que si vous êtes ici, c'est seulement car mon frère vous avez pris dans son conseil autrefois. Et de plus, il s'agit de la vie privé de la princesse et de son époux, donc cela ne vous regarde en rien. A présent la séance est terminée.

A ces mots, tout le monde sortit et laissa le roi seul dans la salle du conseil. Thalion se rassit dans son large siège et se massa les temps en soupirant fortement. Il en avait marre de l'attitude et du comportement méprisant d'Ohtar, il se demandait encore pourquoi il l'avait gardé dans le conseil après la reconquête d'Opal.

Eolas alla retrouver sa femme dans leur chambre comme prévu. Depuis leur mariage, donc il y a quelques jours, leur relation a beaucoup évolué. Ils sont vite devenus très proche et se considèrent mutuellement comme des meilleurs amis. Il trouva sa femme assise sur un des grands fauteuils prêt de la cheminée à lire un bouquin qu'elle avait surement emprunter a la bibliothèque qu'offrait le château. Il s'assit dans deuxième fauteuil et sourit avant de commencer la conversation :

-Encore un livre ? Laissez-moi deviner… Uhmm… Il s'agit d'un roman sur la guerre ? Sur le combat ? N'est-ce pas ?

Elle le regarda en rigolant et lui répondit :

-Comment avez-vous sut ?

-C'est facile, vous ne lisez que ça ! D'ailleurs, si cela vous passionne tant que ça, Finnian, le maitre d'arme, serait ravi de vous donner des cours. C'est un excellent professeur, c'est lui qui m'a tout appris sur l'art du combat, autant à main nu, qu'à l'épée ou encore à l'arch.

-Vraiment ? J'en ai le droit ?

-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'auriez-vous pas le droit, princesse ?

-Je ne sais pas… Quand j'étais plus jeune c'était ce que je voulais le plus au monde, j'observais les guerriers s'entrainer pendant des heures depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre avec l'espoir de pouvoir moi aussi connaitre cela un jour …. Mais mon père me répéter sans cesse qu'une femme n'est pas faite pour le combat, mais pour se marier et enfanter…

-Croyez-moi, si quelqu'un ose vous le redire, il aura à faire à moi ! Et j'en fais la promesse !

Ils se regardèrent avec un aire légèrement sérieux puis pouffèrent de rire ensemble comme deux enfants.

De son coté, Abriel se dirigeait lui aussi vers sa chambre après la réunion du conseil lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un tirer son bras. Il se retourna et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du conseiller Ohtar et qui chuchota d'une voix menaçante son oreille :

-Je sais tout de votre relation avec le prince Eolas. Vous avez le choix, soit vous vous séparez de lui, soit je révèle toute la vérité au peuple, et en particulier au roi. Comment pensez-vous qu'il réagira ? Il vous fera sans doute exiler pour trahison et tromperie. Eolas est marié désormais, ne l'oubliez pas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Le bruit sourd du vent résonnait dans toute la pièce, qui elle n'était éclairée que par la simple lueur des quelques bougies qui étaient encore allumée. Abriel se leva pour raviver le feu qui s'était éteint durant son sommeil et incapable de se rendormir il s'installa sur son fauteuil au coin de la cheminée. Depuis la menace que lui avait faite Ohtar, il était resté distant avec son amant et cela le tourmentait beaucoup. Il avait terriblement peur d'être banni à jamais de son royaume et par conséquent être séparer d'Eolas pour toujours.

Mais éviter l'homme qu'il aimait étais très dur pour lui : il n'était pas seulement un amant pour lui, il le considérer également comme un frère, un confident. De plus, ils n'avaient jamais été séparés, et sa depuis leur rencontre lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que des enfants. De par leur situation d'orphelins, chacun veillait sur l'autre sans cesse depuis la tragédie commise par les ogres et un lien très fort les unissait. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours, mais il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité mais il n'avait pas le choix, et peu importe à quel point il souffrait, la conséquence serait bien pire encore et insurmontable. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas mis Eolas au courant de la conversation entre lui et le vieux conseiller parce qu'il ne voulait pas le mêler à cette affaire qui pourrait lui causer du tort.

Daenara traversa les longs couloirs du château avant d'arriver devant la salle d'entrainement au combat. Elle avait décidé de s'y rendre en début de matinée car les soldats royaux s'y rendaient en général l'après-midi et elle voulait être tranquille.

Elle poussa la lourde porte et pénétra dans la pièce. Elle fut alors complètement bouche-bée, la salle était en réalité un immense balcon qui offrait une vue sur la forêt qu'elle avait tant aimé lors de sa venue à Opal. La princesse s'avança et elle observa les différentes parties de cette pièce : d'un côté se trouvait les cibles pour le tir à l'arc et de l'autre l'emplacement prévu pour les différents affrontements : à l'épée et à main nues. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les bordures du balcon où elle s'adossa pour admirer le paysage.

Elle jeta un œil en bas et se rendit vite compte que le balcon était sen fait situer quasiment tout en haut du château. Le soleil venait à peine de s'élever dans le ciel et ses rayons dansaient sur les feuilles des arbres qu'elle pouvait apercevoir. Elle voyait également plusieurs personnes se balader sur la large plaine qui se trouvait devant la forêt. Son regard s'immobilisa sur une femme qui tenait un bébé dans ses bras et elle repensa à l'enfant qu'elle avait mis au monde et qu'on lui avait arraché, son cœur se serra brusquement et sa respiration se hacha, comme si on lui enlevait à nouveau une partit d'elle-même. Une larme coula le long de son visage qu'elle sécha immédiatement à l'aide de la paume de sa main lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas arriver en sa direction. Elle reconnut immédiatement à sa carrure imposante, à ses très longs cheveux blonds et à sa courte barbe le maitre d'arme :

-Bonjour, je ne vous savez pas aussi matinal !

-Bonjour Finnian, oui, on va dire que j'ai du mal à trouver le sommeil en ce moment. Je voulais vous demander si c'était possible de prendre quelques cours avec vous ?

-Ce sera avec plaisir ! D'ailleurs quelque chose est arrivée pour vous.

Le maitre d'arme pinta du doigt le cadeau en questions et ils se dirigèrent ensemble lentement en sa direction. Daenara fut émerveillée devant celui-ci : il s'agissait d'une tenue de combat. On pouvait distinguer deux parties, la première comportait un pantalon de couleur beige, un t-shirt vert profond et des mitaines en cuire qui recouvraient presque entièrement les avants bras. La deuxième partie était l'armure qui avait été faite en argent et été composée d'un bustier pour protéger la poitrine, de cuissardes qui venaient se jeter dans des bottes fourrées, d'une partie qui protégeait les épaules et d'une ceinture où se trouvait un emplacement pour y loger une épée. Sans oublier la longue cape munie d'une large capuche de la même couleur que le t-shirt qui retombait à la hauteur des mollets de la tenue de combat. A côté de cette tenue avait été déposé un arc fait en bois noir avec ses flèches enfuit dans un carquois et une épée en argent avec un manche en or qui comportait une gravure de couleur noir d'une rose. Daenara continuait d'observer son présent tout en demandant à son professeur :

-Savez-vous de qui cela vient ?

-Il y a une carte accroché, elle contient peut être votre réponse.

La princesse la décrocha et continua :

-Elle dit « J'ai fait faire cela pour vous, j'espère qu'elle vous aidera à accomplir ce que vous souhaitez». Elle n'est pas signée… Mais je pense savoir de qui il s'agit.

Daenara avait dit cette phrase avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Ce ne pouvait être que son mari, seul lui était au courant de son désir de combattre et elle ne connaissait personne d'autre au sein du château et du royaume d'Opal pour l'instant.

Quelques minutes après, la séance débuta. Ils commencèrent par le tir à l'arc où le maitre d'arme fut agréablement surpris par la précision des tirs de Daenara qui n'était encore que débutante.

En effet, même si son père ne désirait pas qu'elle étudie l'art du combat, elle avait appris certaines petites choses grâce à son fiancé déchut, Owen. Ils s'entrainaient régulièrement près du quai derrière la vieille ferme et il lui avait enseigné le tir à l'arc, qu'elle maniait à la perfection désormais, et quelques mouvements pour le combat à l'épée.

Finnian attrapa deux épée et en confia une à Daenara qu'elle s'empressa de prendre. Il la regarda avec insistance avant de lui dire :

-Voyons ce que vous avez dans le ventre princesse ! Prenez appuis sur votre pied droit lorsque vous frapper avec votre arme et placez votre autre pied derrière pour maintenir l'équilibre.

Elle s'exécuta et commença l'affrontement où elle fut vite mise à terre.

-C'est bien, c'est un bon début. Maintenant avant de foncer dans le tas, prenez le temps d'analyser les points faibles de votre adversaire. C'est grâce à cela que vous mettrez votre rival au sol. Votre point fort est l'équilibre et la souplesse, servez-vous en.

Daenara se releva et suivit ses conseils qui lui ont permis de tenir plus longtemps que la première fois, mais elle se retrouva de nouveau à terre. La séance pris fin, ils se dirent au revoir et chacun partit dans une autre direction.

Eolas venait de rentrer de la salle du trône et se jeta sur son lit dans un soupire. En tant que premier héritier il devait seconder son oncle lors des audiences et entendre des villageois se plaindre inutilement l'épuisait de plus en plus chaque jour. Il se redressa lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se mit en position assise et les pieds au sol. Il vit alors entrer sa femme qui se posa délicatement à côté de lui et il commença :

-Alors cette première leçon ?

La princesse lui sourit et lui répondit :

-J'ai des bleues partout mais c'était génial, nous avons décidé de continuer l'entrainement une heure chaque semaine. Et vous les audiences se sont bien passées ?

-Ennuyeuses, comme toujours. J'ai l'impression que ce sont encore et encore les mêmes plaintes.

Daenara le regarda avec un air désolé et se leva en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Elle se retourna d'un coup et s'adossa à l'encadrement de la porte tout en regardant son mari avec un grand sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres :

-Au fait, merci beaucoup pour le présent, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir.

Le prince leva les yeux et pris un air confus avant de lui répondre :

-De…De quoi parlez-vous ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Abriel était confortablement installé sur le banc en bois dans la petite clairière qui se trouvait au milieu de la forêt. Il regardait le paysage et tout comme son amant, c'était son endroit favori pour faire le point sur les situations de crise, qui à ce moment-là n'était autre que la menace faite par le vieux conseiller. Il ne savait pas comment annoncer à Eolas qu'il devait mettre un terme à leur relation sans pouvoir lui expliquer la réelle raison et surtout sans lui faire de mal. Lui mentir ? Non, Eolas le connaissait par cœur et devinerait tout de suite qu'il lui cache quelque chose. Tout lui révéler ? Lui expliquer l'ultimatum d'Ohtar ? Connaissant le prince et son caractère, il ne valait mieux pas. Que faire d'autre ? Continuer à l'éviter et à l'ignorer ? Non, il méritait une explication, même si elle était fausse.

Mais avant tout, et surtout, être obligé de se séparer de l'homme qui contait le plus à ses yeux le brisait de l'intérieur, au plus profond de son âme. Juste l'idée de ne plus croisé son regard si doux et sauvage à la fois, de ne plus sentir son parfum si enivrant et surtout de ne plus avoir avec lui ces longues conversations philosophique qui pouvaient durer plusieurs heures sans s'en rendre compte lui suffit pour laisser couler quelques larmes le long de son visage devenu pâle à présent.

Les feuilles des arbres dansaient autour de la plaine et son regard était comme hypnotisé par cette douce valse qui se déroulait tout autour de lui. Le guerrier détacha les yeux de ce merveilleux paysage pour se poser sur le jeune prince qui s'approchait dangereusement vers lui les points fermés et le visage nettement assombrit par la colère :

-C'est quoi ton satané problème à la fin, Abriel ?!

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

-Tu te fou de moi ?! Depuis la dernière réunion du conseil tu m'évites ! Tu fais comme si je t'étais complétement indifférent !

Abriel se leva et se dressa devant lui avant de serrer la mâchoire et de lui souffler d'un air franc :

-C'est peut être parce que tu l'es.

Eolas le sonda d'un regard indéchiffrable. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens avant de poursuivre avec une voix affaiblie par la peur et par la tristesse :

-Tu…Ne m'aimes donc plus ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais aimé Eolas ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Tu n'étais qu'une simple distraction, un simple jeu pour moi et rien d'autre. A présent, tu ne m'intéresse plus. Tu ferais bien de te faire une raison, oublie-moi.

A ces mots, Abriel bouscula légèrement le prince qui lui bloquait le passage et se dirigea vers le sentier qui menait hors de la forêt. Dès qu'il fut partit, Eolas s'écroula sur le sol encore humide de la rosé du matin. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était impossible, cet homme qu'il considérait comme son Unique ne pouvait pas lui avoir dit ça. Apres tout ce qu'ils ont vécu ensemble, il ne pouvait pas être qu'un simple jouet pour lui. Son amour pour Abriel était sincère et pur : il l'aimait depuis toujours, et depuis toujours il n'y avait que lui dans ses pensées, dans son cœur, il n'y avait que lui dans sa vie. Il était pétrifier, son corps ne lui répondait plus. Le prince était comme mort, il avait l'impression que son cœur c'était détacher de sa poitrine et les mots employer par Abriel tournait en boucle dans son esprit au point de le rendre presque fou. L'incompréhension de ces mots le rendait fou et une multitude de questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Disait-il la vérité ? Est-ce qu'il lui a vraiment mentit depuis le début ? Se jouait-il de lui alors que lui il l'aimait vraiment ? Comment savoir ? Comment en être sur ?

Fëor et Mëor se dirigeaient vers la forêt qui séparait le royaume d'Opal et celui du roi Galadriel pour s'assurer qu'il n'y est aucune trace de gobelin comme Thalion le leur avait ordonné quelques jours auparavant. Les deux guerriers avaient été formés au combat dès leur plus jeune âge tout comme les autres membres de la compagnie du roi, mais également le roi lui-même. Ils avaient tous été formés par Finnian et par conséquence ils sont tous devenu rapidement des grands guerriers. Fëor était le plus jeune des deux frères, il avait de court cheveux brun et une barbe naissante. Mëor qui était un peu plus grand que son petit frère avait le crâne rasé et contrairement à l'autre une longue barbe blonde. Malgré les liens du sang, ils avaient chacun un caractère bien différent, le plus jeune était plus doux et plus sensible, alors que le plus vieux avait un caractère plus cru et franc. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, il ne s'entendait pas très bien à cause de leur personnalités opposés, mais en grandissants les deux frères sont vite devenu inséparable.

Ils arrivèrent devant le sentier qui menait à la forêt et firent un bref arrêt avant de continuer leur route avant que Mëor ouvre la discussion :

-Alors dit moi, la princesse, tu la trouves comment ? Physiquement j'veux dire. Non parce qu'on va pas s'le caché j'me la ferai bien moi.

-Euh… Ce n'est pas trop mon genre on va dire.

-Ahhhh oui c'est vrai…Toi ton genre à toi c'est plutôt un petit script du nom de Parath. C'est vrai, c'est vrai… J'avais oublié…

Fëor manqua de s'étouffer par la surprise de la dernière phrase qu'avait prononcée son frère.

-Je… Je ne voie pas de quoi tu parles.

-Attends, tu rigoles là ? Si tu vas pas le retrouver dans ses appartements toutes les nuits pour son p'tit cul c'est pour quoi alors ?

-Ça ne te regarde en rien.

Mëor regarda son frère et ricana légèrement avant de continuer d'un air joueur :

-C'est bien ce que je disais : pour son p'tit cul.

Le plus jeune le sonda avant de prendre un air un peu sérieux puis de rire à son tour en secouant la tête de gauche a droite :

-T'es vraiment con.

-Mais, n'empêche, il faut bien reconnaitre que tu as de bon gouts en matière d'hommes… Ton mec est vr-

Mëor s'arrêta subitement et stoppa son frère en lui bloquant le passage à l'aide de son bras. Il le regarda en lui mettant un doigt devant la bouche puis en lui faisant signe de s'approcher doucement d'un des larges arbres qu'offrait la forêt. Ils s'avancèrent lentement vers celui-ci les mains prêtes à dégainer leurs armes. Ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de l'arbre en question et ils n'y trouvèrent qu'un petit animal. Fëor sonda son frère de bas en haut avant d'exploser de rire :

-Alors comme sa Mëor, le grand guerrier sans fois, ni loi, a eu peur d'un petit lapin inoffensif ?

-Tu veux pas la fermer un peu ?

Un rugissement sourd les stoppa et lorsqu'ils se retournèrent brusquement ils virent apparaitre un troll accompagné d'une dizaine de gobelins armés jusqu'aux dents. Le plus vieux donna un coup de coude a l'autre pour attirer son attention :

-Qu'un petit lapin hein… j'prends le troll, occupe-toi des gobelins.

Ils sortirent leurs épées en cœur pour ensuite se diriger chacun vers leurs cibles respectives. Le cadet partit en direction des plus petits comme son frère lui avait ordonné. Son arme à la main il n'eut pas de difficultés à décapités les premiers gobelins qui se jetèrent tête baissé sur lui. Les autres étaient malheureusement mieux entrainer que les premiers et se regroupèrent pour faire un cercle autour de Fëor afin de le bloquer tel un animal en cage. Le guerrier observa chacune des cinq créatures qui l'encerclé afin de trouver leurs point faibles qui étaient plutôt évidents : leurs tailles, leurs agilités, leur rapidités et leurs forces. D'un mouvement de bras il empala deux gobelins qui c'étaient avancer progressivement vers lui, puis continua avec les autres restant sans peine.

De son côté, Mëor utilisait son agilité pour contré son ennemi et le déstabilisé. Après plusieurs minutes, la créature se fatigua et baissa légèrement sa garde alors Mëor avait vu immédiatement, à cet instant-là, une occasion de le désarmé. Il était prêt à le perforer de sa lame mais son rival fut plus rapide et le repoussa brutalement à des centaines de mettre derrière lui. Le guerrier se releva avec du mal et marcha en titubant pour continuer le combat qu'il avait la ferme intention de gagner. Une foi arrivé devant le troll, il leva son arme pour le frapper d'un coup sec mais il la lâcha brutalement, comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Instantanément son regard se porta sur son bras et il se rendit vite compte que la lame de son adversaire lui avait transpercé l'épaule droite. Son sang coulait le long de celui-ci et ses vêtements en étaient déjà imbibés pour la plupart d'entre eux. Il constata rapidement que cette blessure ne lui sera pas fatal, mais malheureusement handicapante pour l'affrontement car c'est avec le côté droit qu'il tenait généralement son épée.

Il se baissa rapidement pour reprendre son arme de la main gauche mais le troll en profita pour lui donner un gros coup sur la tête à l'aide de son poing et Mëor sentit son corps l'abandonner quelques instant avant de reprendre connaissances quelques secondes plus tard et de voir la créature sur lui prête à le tuer avec sa propre épée. Lorsque la bête leva son arme et alla frapper, il croisa son regard qui contrairement à ce que le guerrier attendait, était surpris, horrifié même pétrifié et non pas fière. C'est ensuite qu'il comprit quand il remarqua que le troll avait une épée logé dans son abdomen et que son sang gisais partout sur le sol. La créature tomba en arrière pour donner son dernier souffle et c'est alors que l'ainé vit son frère apparaitre :

-Ça va aller ?

-Oui… Je pense…

-On dirait que je suis arrivé juste à temps.

-Je me débrouillais très bien sans toi, j'te signal.

Fëor soupira tout en roulant des yeux et lui répondit :

-Toi et ton égo surdimensionné…

Il aida son frère à se relever puis il passa son bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à marcher et ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le sentier pour faire un saut à l'infirmerie avant d'aller alerter Thalion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

-Je vais prévenir les autres royaumes au sujet de cette attaque. Mëor, je veux que tu te reposes et dès que tu es sur pieds rejoint ton frère à la salle de combat. Il faudra que tous les soldats soient entrainés et préparés au mieux pour ce qui va arriver. Je mettrai ma main au feu qu'une armée de gobelins accompagné de quelques trolls vont pas tarder à nous attaquer…

Les deux frères acquiescèrent simultanément et près à partir ils firent une légère révérence à leur roi mais celui-ci regarda Fëor avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de lui lancer :

-Quand tu verras Parath, dit lui qu'il faut que je lui parle.

-Com… Oh et puis Zut !

Thalion accompagna les deux guerriers jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de son bureau avant de refermer la porte derrière eux toujours en riant franchement puis il alla se rassoir sur sa grande chaise. Il regarda quelques instants dans le vide en réfléchissant à la meilleure manière d'éradiquer les créatures qui voulaient s'en prendre à son royaume. Ses longs cheveux sombres retombaient avec négligences sur ses épaules larges et étaient ébouriffer par le passage de ses mains qui étaient passés par là à plusieurs reprises. Il pausa sa lourde couronne sur le meuble qui était devant lui, et retira avec soulagement sa longue cape bleu nuit. Immédiatement il se sentit plus léger, comme si on lui avait enlever un lourd poids qui pesait sur ses épaules sans cesse. Désormais il n'avait plus que sur lui sa chemise blanche qui galbait ses formes imposantes et qui laissait à peine place à l'imagination ainsi que son pantalon noir et sans oublier ses longues bottes fourrés brunes.

Il redressa ses manches pour dévoiler ses avant bras musclés puis il tiqua d'agacement en se rendant compte qu'il avait encore de la paperasse à remplir et ensuite à envoyer aux autres monarques sur le sujet des différents accords commerciaux. Toutes ces banalités l'ennuyait fortement, le combat, l'aventure, c'est sa qu'il aimait vraiment. Encore une fois perdu dans ses pensées, il jouait nerveusement avec sa plume lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et vit par la suite apparaitre Daenara qui pénétra lentement dans le bureau. Comme à son habitude elle avaient ses cheveux semblable a un feu ardent relâchés et légèrement ondulés qui arrivaient tout juste a la hauteur de ses épaules et qui laissai dévoiler sa nuque pâle. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe d'hiver verte foncé qui mettait en avant les courbes de son corps. Le gloussement de l'animal présent dans la pièce attira l'attention de la princesse qui lui demanda en riant :

-Vous avez une poule de compagnie ?

-Oui… C'est une longue histoire à vrai dire…

Daenara se baissa pour attraper l'animal qui lui tournait autour depuis son arrivée et elle vit le roi la regarder avec effroi avant de se lever brusquement et de reculer jusqu'à être dos au mur :

-Re… Reposez cette chose au sol ! Tout de suite !

-C'était une farce d'Eolas c'est bien ça ?

-En effet, maintenant reposez la !

Daenara qui avait encore la poule dans les bras, caressait doucement ses plumes et celle-ci se laissait gentiment faire. Elle regarda ensuite intensément Thalion tout en froncent les sourcils et elle déposa l'animal sur le sol. Puis son regard alla rejoindre celui de Thalion et elle prit un air plus sérieux avant de lui demander :

-Vous m'aviez fait demander, mon roi ?

Thalion s'avança jusqu'à se positionner juste devant la princesse avant de s'adosser sur l'avant de son large bureau en bois brut :

-Effectivement, je voudrais vous faire part de quelque chose.

La femme de son neveu ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de lui et il en profita pour prendre délicatement sa main avant de continuer difficilement :

-Eolas m'a mis au courant de votre passé…De votre enfant disparut. J'ai donc fait appel à plusieurs traqueurs qui sont partit faire des recherches dans différents royaumes afin de le retrouver.

Daenara semblait pétrifié, elle serra doucement la main du roi qui était encore dans la sienne tout en retenant ses larmes le plus possible et resta muette, impatiente que Thalion finisse ce qu'il avait à lui dire à ce sujet même si malgré tout elle appréhendait le pire :

-Alors voilà, ce matin un corbeau est arrivé avec une lettre d'un de mes traqueurs. Elle disait qu'il avait aperçu la sage-femme qui garde votre enfant dans un royaume qui se trouve à quelques lunes d'ici.

Son cœur s'était arrêté, sa gorge noué et un sanglot jaillit d'un coup sans crier gare. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à bouger, elle sécha ses larmes qui ne semblaient pas s'arrêter de couler à l'aide de ses doigts qui tremblaient encore depuis l'annonce du roi et Thalion lui repris la main avant de la tirer doucement vers lui pour une douce étreinte. Elle avait enfin de l'espoir, l'espoir de revoir son enfant, celui qu'on lui avait arraché. Mais elle avait peur, peur que ce ne soit pas vrai, qu'il ne s'agisse en aucun cas de son premier né. Elle ne le supporterait pas, son cœur ne supporterait pas encore plus de souffrance qu'elle en avait déjà engendrée. La princesse avait le visage plongé dans la nuque de Thalion, ce qui lui permettait de cacher ses dernières larmes et les bras puissants de celui-ci qui l'enlaçait lui ont permis de ce calmé et de laisser le roi poursuivre en lui murmurant a son oreille, sans rompre leur distance :

-C'est votre enfant… Votre père n'avait aucunement le droit de vous l'enlever… Je... C'est pour cela que j'avais dans l'idée… Enfin si vous le voulez bien entendu… D'aller le chercher puis de le ramener à Opal… Vous et moi…

Daenara quitta la nuque de son roi avant de plonger son regard dans le sien, intense et chargé d'émotion :

-Vous…. Vous seriez prêt à faire cela pour moi ? Mais… Mais qui dirigera le royaume en votre absence ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça… J'ai déjà eu une conversation avec Eolas et il est ravi, même un peu trop d'ailleurs à mon gout, de gouverner le temps de notre voyage.

Se rendant compte que ses mains étaient toujours agrippés que les hanches de la princesse et que leur distance était bien évidement au-delà de l'indécent Thalion les retira immédiatement comme si elles lui les avaient brûlé. Daenara prit elle aussi alors conscience de leur position et recula aussitôt avant de se racler légèrement la gorge :

-Le… Le départ est prévu pour quand ?

-Demain matin, dès l'aube.

-Très bien.

La princesse se retourna prête à quitter le bureau du roi, mais à la dernière seconde lorsqu'elle avait les doigts serrés sur la poignée de porte elle se tourna doucement vers Thalion, relevant doucement son visage pour laisser paraitre un léger sourire en coin et son regard pénétrer intensément dans le sien et dit d'une voix douce :

-Merci… Pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi…

Le roi lui rendit son sourire et Daenara sortit en laissant la pièce s'imbiber de son délicat parfum.

Les mains toujours posées sur le bureau derrière lui et à moitié assis dessus, Thalion laissa sa tête retomber en arrière dans un long soupire. Puis il se leva légèrement pour s'adosser simplement au meuble en croisant les jambes et en se massant les tempes le regard rivé sur le sol. Il remarqua par la suite l'animal qui l'observait les yeux grands ouverts et il haussa un sourcil :

-Ne me regardes pas comme ça toi… Je sais très bien que ce que je ressens pour elle est au-delà de la convenance… Il s'agit de la femme de mon neveu bon sang ! Pourquoi a t il fallut que mon cœur ai choisi la seule femme que je ne peux me résoudre à aimer… Et ce voyage… Être tous les jours à ses côtés et ce durant plusieurs lunes…seuls…rien qu'elle et moi… Proche mais sans pouvoir l'approcher plus que ça, sans pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras un seul instant ou même simplement lui susurrer au creux de son oreille des mots doux mais je ne peux me résoudre à la laisser partit avec quelqu'un d'autre car si il arrivait malheur, à elle ou à son enfant au court de cette quête je ne me le pardonnerais jamais…

Le roi revint à la réalité lorsque le volatil gloussa et il s'exclama alors en roulant des yeux :

-Voilà que je parle à une poule maintenant…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Les premiers rayons de soleil réveillèrent doucement Daenara qui émergeait lentement d'un sommeil profond. Le grand jour était arrivé : celui de son départ avec le roi. Elle allait enfin pouvoir voir son enfant pour la première fois, elle allait enfin pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras, le savoir en sécurité et lui donner tout l'amour qu'il méritait. Mais des pensées toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres tourmentaient son esprit : et si elle ne parvenait pas à le retrouver ? Si elle arrivait trop tard et qu'on lui avait fait du mal ? S'il n'avait pas survécu ?

Cette dernière question la brisa au plus profond de son âme et des larmes silencieuses coulèrent le long de ses joues. Daenara voulu se lever mais elle remarqua alors qu'elle était blottit dans les bras d'Eolas qui se trouvait juste derrière elle et qui la maintenait tout contre son corps à l'aide de son bras. La princesse essaya de se dégager doucement de l'étreinte mais subitement celle-ci se resserra tendrement.

Daenara ouvrit difficilement les yeux avant de s'étirer légèrement puis de se retourner vers son mari qui lui, était déjà bien réveillé. Un gémissement de douleur parcourra ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit les courbatures de ses muscles qui avaient certainement dut se contracter violement durant son sommeil. Eolas l'observa longuement tout en passant négligemment ses doigts dans les cheveux roux de la princesse avant de lui expliquer la raison de son étreinte :

-Tes terreurs nocturnes ont recommencées cette nuit… Mais elles étaient beaucoup plus violentes que d'habitude. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as rêvé mais tu hurlais, je ne t'avais jamais vu dans cet état…

Ce tutoiement n'était pas anormal : ils n'utilisaient désormais plus que les formules de politesses traditionnelles que lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Leur relation avait beaucoup évoluée depuis leur première rencontre, donc a peine quelques jours au paravent. En effet, après les récents évènements dramatiques, ils avaient dut s'entraider et se soutenir afin de ne pas perdre pied. Par conséquent, une relation de confiance et une forte amitié s'était créé entre les deux époux au fil du temps.

Daenara lui lança un sourire en coin, légèrement gêné au vue de la situation avant de lui répondre avec une voie brisée, surement dut à ses hurlements durant la nuit :

-Je… Je ne me rappelle de rien…

Le prince plongea son regard désolé dans le sien avant de parler doucement :

-Je pense que tes cauchemars se sont amplifiés à cause du départ de ton voyage avec mon oncle… Je dois avouer que moi aussi j'angoisse un peu… Tout d'abord pour toi et Thalion, j'ai peur qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Mais aussi car pendant votre absence je devrai diriger le royaume… Seul… Je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable…

La rouquine effleura la joue de son époux à l'aide de son pouce et le prit dans ses bras pour une étreinte réconfortante et chaleureuse avant de lui chuchoter au creux de son oreille :

-Je te promets de revenir saine et sauve avec ton oncle, ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Et sache que quoi qu'il arrive je croirais en toi, et je crois sincèrement qu'Opal n'aura pas de meilleur souverain que toi.

Abriel marchait en direction des écuries afin d'aller préparer les chevaux pour le départ imminent du roi et de Daenara. Les rayons du soleil qui s'étaient élevés très tôt ce matin-là, avaient laissés place aux nuages ainsi qu'a un léger brouillard. L'atmosphère était lourde et pesante, si bien que le guerrier avait l'étrange impression de suffoquer. De légères gouttes de pluies tombèrent sur son visage qui s'était voilé de noir et qui s'était endurcit peu à peu suite à sa récente rupture avec Eolas. Durant cette dernière semaine il Depuis leur séparation il ne s était écouler qu'un seul jour, mais au gout d'Abriel c'était déjà trop et son désir d'aller retrouver le prince, de lui expliquer la situation pour ensuite reprendre sa place qui ne pouvait être nulle part ailleurs qu'auprès de lui était de plus en plus fort et il avait de plus en plus de mal de se retenir d'assouvir ce désir.

Les écuries du château comportaient une grande plaine ainsi que de grands box où étaient logés les chevaux. Dans la plaine des arbres fruitiers de toutes sorte y poussaient un peu partout


End file.
